


Installation

by DittyWrites



Series: Gotham Rogues Kink Series [18]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: Working alone in his basement, Jonathan Crane cannot help but notice a rather interesting event occurring on one of his video monitors and he also cannot help interfering in his own special way.





	Installation

**Author's Note:**

> First bit of smut for a good while. Enjoy lmao xx

Toxin abandoned for the moment, Jonathan found that he could not draw his eyes away from the small monitor which recorded and showcased the upstairs living room of the apartment. Recently installed, each monitor showed a different room within the apartment, with the exception of the bedroom and bathroom, and all data was fed through to the hub which existed within the basement.

Virtually still, the only movement which disturbed the peace of the living room was the slowly moving hand of it's one occupant as he apparently enjoyed some downtime. Dressed only in a white vest and green silk boxers, Edward Nygma lay across the plush sofa, erect cock in hand, as he slowly pleasured himself completely unaware of his current audience, comfortable in his seclusion.

Blinking at the display, the stirrings of Jonathans' lust were undeniable as his own cock hardened and he swallowed dryly. Snatching his phone up from the worktable before him he quickly pressed one of the buttons on his speed dial.

On the screen, Edward visibly jumped as the phone which lay by his side burst to life and Jonathan watched the frown wrinkle his face as he brought it to his ear.

“Yes?”

“What are you doing, Edward?” Jonathan asked, voice betraying nothing of his intent.

“Nothing particularly interesting.” Edward answered, holding the phone against his ear as his hand returned to his cock almost lazily. “How is your latest batch of bastard gas developing?”

“You're a liar.”

“What?”

“What are you _doing_ , Edward?”

Even through the screen, Jonathan could see the momentary confusion on Edwards' expression before his eyes widened as he recalled something important, a recent development perhaps.

“Are you watching me?” Edward asked.

Jonathan issued a small noise of confirmation.

“Well, do you like what you see?” Slipping his hand up, Edward ran his palm across his chest before resting it just below his throat. “Do you like watching me?”

“I might.” Jonathan teased. “You're so desperate for attention, i'm not surprised you would become a literal _whore_ for it.”

Edwards' breath audibly hitched.

Making a decision, Jonathan moved things forward. “What do you want me to do, Edward?” He asked, voice deceptively innocent. “Say it.” He said.

“I want you to dominate me.” Edward confessed, eyes zeroing in on the tiny camera he had forgotten about and meeting Jonathans' gaze directly. “Tell me what to do.”

“Touch yourself.” Jonathan demanded instantly, growling the command into the phone.

Returning life to the hand on his cock, Edward drew his fist leisurely up and down for a few strokes, tantalisingly slow as he started to put on a show for his viewer.

“That's it.” Jonathans' voice was as slick as honey. “Touch yourself for me.”

Opening the fly of his slacks, Jonathan quickly freed himself before gripping his cock in a firm hand. Jerking it, he quickly brought himself into a comfortable rhythm as he watched Edward perform for him over the video link.

Edwards' exhibitionism wasn't something Jonathan tended to indulge but he was almost painfully hard at the situation and he gently turned the sound on the video up. Soft grunts of pleasure mixed with the faint rubbing of flesh-on-flesh came through the speakers and Jonathan sighed as his cock twitched in his hand in response.

It continued on in such a way for a while, Jonathan occasionally filing a demand through the phone as he made Edward pinch his chest or pull his red hair for Jonathans' own amusement. However, all too soon the telltale jerking of Edwards' cock and quickening of his breath as he nearly a release became apparent.

“Stop.”

“What?” Edward breathed out, faltering in his actions as he squinted at the camera.

“Stop.” Jonathan commanded before warning. “Don't make me repeat myself again.”

A low groan of need came through the phone as Edwards' hand reluctantly drew away from his leaking cock and Jonathan could see the trembling of his limbs as he fought to resist the urge to just ignore his simple instruction. Focusing in on the way in which Edwards' chest heaved and how his hands, less calloused than one would think, twitched as they sough to return to his hardened shaft, Jonathan was pleased.

Nearing his own release, Jonathan kept jerking himself as he spoke. “Ask for permission to finish.” Not bothering to hide his own laboured breathing or lust-filled voice, he keyed Edward in to his own behaviour.

“Please can I finish?” Edward asked evenly, only a small hint of his desperation leaking through and adding a whine to his words. “Please, Sir, may I finish?” Throwing in the submissive title, he hoped that would be enough.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Jonathan hesitated, “...yes.”

As Edwards' hand flew back to his cock, his admission of submission and obvious determination to finish before Jonathan could make any more demands of him was enough to push Jonathan over the edge as he came all over his own fist, grunting his release into the phone to allow Edward to know he was finished.

Edward, spurned by the noise of Jonathans' orgasm, moved his own hand faster and, twisting his wrist on the downward strokes, was soon moaning his own release into the phone as he came. Small arcs of his spent seed landed on his vest and as the aftershocks died down he visibly sunk further into the couch, sated as he was.

Not allowing Edward to catch his breath, and still hard despite coming, Jonathan tutted into the phone.

“Don't get too comfortable, Edward.” Jonathan growled. “Get down here now. I lost precious time for my work because of your distractions and I think you deserve to see exactly how much I 'appreciate' distractions. Don't bother cleaning yourself up.”

At his words, Edward rolled his eyes but quickly moved to his feet.

“I will see you in a moment then.” He answered, tone somehow sly, into the phone before hanging up and disappearing from the video feed as he exited the living room, an oddly victorious smile gracing his lips.

Seeking out the small bottle of lube he kept in the basement for such emergencies, Jonathan felt his cock stir once again as the door to the basement opened and he had to wonder if Edward, genius that he was, knew exactly what he was doing when he demanded the new home security system be installed.

 


End file.
